The Cube
by Starbuck0322
Summary: Cal Lightman plus Gillian Foster with alone time in The Cube equals Fun-tiems?  I'm thinking Yes!  RATED M FOR MATURE.  Cause all the good stuff usually is


_The Cube_

_

* * *

_

Cal Lightman waited for the accused to descend the stairs of The Cube before grabbing the handle of the door. He pulled it quickly, closing it tightly. Gillian Foster, who was following closely behind him, collided with him. He turned into her, causing her to jump back abruptly.

"Cal?"

He turned back to the door and pressed a series of keys on a keypad. A selection of beeps sounded and the tumblers of the door's lock clicked into empty sockets securing Cal and Gillian in the confines of The Cube.

"Cal?' Gillian repeated, her voice rising; stress in her tone.

Cal ignored her and raised his arms gesturing outside the cube.

"Oi!" he called out to Ria Torres and Eli Loker who were both standing, stock still, engaged by the event in front of them.

"All right, kids," Cal continued. "Mummy and Daddy need to have a little chit chat now." He motioned with his hands. "Run along and play, will ye?"

Ria looked at Eli, and then back to Cal.

"Well?" Cal motioned again. "Buh-bye!"

Ria took Eli by the hand and led him toward the exit.

Cal waited a moment before he turned back to the door. He pressed another series of keys. The walls of the cube immediately flooded with a white haze. He pressed another series and the lights dimmed around them; a red hue flooded from the floor. A faint humming was heard in the air.

"What is this?" Gillian raised her index finger and twirled it in a circle. Her eyes traced the room.

"A new addition." Cal smiled brightly. "Utter privacy. Do you like?"

Gillian sighed and cocked her head to the side. Her weight shifted from one leg to the other. "Well?"

Cal gazed upward. "Right." He took a step toward her; Gillian took a step back. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?" she returned.

Cal took another step forward. His eyes turned to slits. "Don't play coy, Doctor?"

"I'm not playing anything, Doctor." Gillian took a step forward causing Cal to jerk his body backward suddenly.

Slowly he returned to her. "Ok. Right. When I start the Good Cop–Bad Cop routine, I expect Good Cop–Bad Cop; not Bad Cop–Bitchy Cop."

"I thought I was the bad cop."

He looked her up and down, smiling cruelly. "Darling, how could you ever be the bad cop?" He leaned into her, inches from her face; her breathing was short.

"What?" she said without moving, holding his stare. She searched his eyes; looked down at his lips. "You don't think I played it perfectly?"

"No."

"We caught them in the lie didn't we?"

"You didn't play it darling, I did."

Gillian raised her eyebrows. "I'd rewind the tape, Dr. Lightman," she paused, tilted her head. "See exactly where he cracked."

"I don't need to."

She exhaled, scoffed slightly. "You're afraid."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Darling, I don't need the tape to show me you don't have a bad bone in your body."

Gillian smiled; cheekbones raised, lips pressed tightly together. She pursed her lips. "You think so?"

Cal took another step forward; this time their bodies curved into one another, fitting together perfectly. His hand brushed the side leg; trailed to her hip.

She breathed heavily, her scent flooding up, invading his senses. She opened her eyes wide enough, slowly, long enough for him to see her lose focus, pupils dilating.

She pressed forward, filling the distance between them and took his lips with her own. She locked them together for an instant and it took a moment before Cal let his hands move on her body; gripping her ass, supporting her against him.

Her tongue darted into his mouth hungrily; wet and warm. He let himself return her hunger, needing to devour her. She brought her hands to his face, held it steady while she explored him. She breathed in and out quickly. Her breath was hot against his skin.

His hands moved inside her shirt. Her hands grabbed at hair at the base of his neck.

Furtively, he moved up her body, cupping her, lifting her onto him. He led her to the table at the center and placed her into a sitting position.

She did not pull away from her skilled work; tongue expertly invading the corners of their mouths. A moan escaped her throat, a sound he had never heard before causing him instantly to grow hard.

"God, darling."

She held him close, as if sensing he were to back away, leaving her cold and alone. She breathed into his mouth again, pulled away slightly enough to ask, "Utter privacy?"

Cal smiled and pulled back to look at her. Her blue eyes shone dark and mysterious; her lips pouty, blood rushing through them. They were cherry red in colour.

"Abso-bloody-lutely."

Gillian reached down and pulled furiously at the base of her blouse. The buttons released in an instant exposing her in a red bra.

"Abso-fukkin-lutely," Cal repeated.

She reached forward pulled at his shirt, lifting it up. He helped her by twisting his body out of it. Quickly, he brought his hands back to her flesh, trailing across her midriff up her body to take her face in his hands.

"God, Gill," he breathed, taking her lips in his own once again.

Their hunger grew steadily; her hands working feverishly, fingertips toying with the hem of his jeans. She pulled him forward, closer to her body and unzipped his pants. Her hands were on him instantly, skilled in their work. He groaned and his tongue darted into her mouth.

She pressed him against her palm causing shockwaves to rise from his toes.

His hands trailed her body, paused at her center; she burned hot and needy for him.

"I want you," she whispered, into his ear, breath hot against his lobe.

He traced a line down her body with his eyes, stopped and watched her hands in their continuous work. "Trust me darling, the feeling is mutual."

Hunger seeped through them quickly as they removed their clothing. Hands writhed, noses bumped, teeth clashed, tongues darted thick and wet. She tasted like heaven; he tasted like home.

Their actions were hasty; each fighting for positioning, each impatient for the feeling of crawling into one another.

Finally, he pushed her back, took the time to remove her panties; trailed his fingertips down her soft legs. He watched as he left behind fresh goosebumps and smiled up at her as he kissed her ankle.

She was a vision in her vulnerability.

He trailed his hands back down her body slowly, taking his time, ensuring she was real, and not the past figment of his desires. She pulled herself forward, clutching his arm for support. His face paused inches from her own; he waited, breathed her in.

She licked her lips, and as his hands found her hot and inviting, she pressed her lips to his and moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away, watched as new lines formed on her face, felt the pleasure flood through her body with each gentle stroke of his fingertips.

She opened her eyes long enough to meet his eyes and he saw the invitation.

He pushed into her and she let go of him instantly; hands reaching out to brace the table. Her hips moved on their own accord. Her thighs clutched him.

His hands reached down to support her and he drew her center to his body tightly.

Passion filled the room around them, thick and heated. Their moans and cries echoed around them as they rocked together, slowly moving the table she rested on across the floor.

She called his name and he grabbed the back of her neck; toyed with the positioning within her. He watched as her eyes flew open and he smiled in his victory.

He held her there, felt as she clutched tightly to him. His name repeated on her lips, causing him to push further within her.

His knees grew weak; his stance unsteady. He fought to hang on long enough to watch the wave of passion rock her body, making her scream his name once more.

Sweat clung to their bodies as he fell forward onto her, binding them together. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily with his. Her breath was thick against his ear lobe.

"My God Cal."

He placed a kiss to her neck and leaned back to take her face in his hands. He smiled wide, teeth showing.

"If I had a nickel for the amount of times I've wanted you to say that," he pressed his lips against her as she smiled back at him. "I'd be a bloody billionaire."

_~fin~_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys have been submitting._  
_You truly make this ninja so happy with your wonderful insight._

_I am so happy to be a part of this fandom now. Callian is the stuff that floods my dreams with deliciousness._

_Love you guys... _  
_-Writer Ninja_


End file.
